Sound of a Trembling Heart - Traducción
by BlackyPink
Summary: La verdadera razón por la que Seifer Almasy no fue abiertamente ascendido a SeeD. Post-FFVIII, tras la derrota de Artemisa. Fic Seifer-Quistis basado ligeramente en algunos elementos de la película "Infiltrados".
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VIII y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Square-Enix (Square-Soft). Esta historia tampoco ha sido creada por mi, pertenece a **staceums. **Lo que sí me pertenece es la traducción, la cuál he hecho y publicado con el permiso de **staceums**.

Espero que disfrutéis esta historia tanto como yo. Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos, si tenéis alguna sugerencia sobre cómo expresar alguna parte del texto, o algún fallo, no dudéis en contactarme. Soy muy autocrítica y con esto sólo quiero pasarlo bien, compartir una historia con todos aquellos que no se defienden con el inglés y por supuesto, aprender.

Espero que os guste, y si es así, mostrad vuestro apoyo a la autora =) ¡Que disfrutéis!

* * *

**_"I wanted to believe as I watched your world crumble in your hands…_**

**_I wanted to believe as you raised your glass to your last stand…_**

**_And I wanted to believe you would win the war in your head_**

**_That I did not understand…"_**

"_Suicide Note_" de Johnette Napolitano

* * *

_Se apoyó sobre los codos y miró, horrorizado, cómo la gigantesca lanza de hielo atravesó el torso de Squall. Quiso gritar, pero no salía ningún sonido. Quiso ensartar Hiperión en la espalda de Edea, pero no podía. En lugar de eso, se quedó mirando en silencio consternado cómo Squall dejaba escapar un suspiro atragantado y parpadeó, tropezando hacia atrás de la impresión. Rinoa gritó. Y gritó. Y gritó de nuevo mientras Squall caía lentamente de espaldas. La sangre empezó a acumularse a sus pies. Zell, Quistis, Irvine y Selphie gritaron en su ayuda pero llegaron soldados galbadianos y se los llevaron esposados. Edea sonrió triunfalmente a Seifer._

_-Llévatelos – dijo._

_Él simplemente enmascaró su temor tras una mirada inexpresiva, toda emoción enterrada bajo la superficie, incluso aunque estuvieran a punto de explotar. Jamás se había forzado a sí mismo a mantener tal control y aunque la situación se le presentó con más de una ocasión para dar un paso al frente y probar su valía destruyendo él mismo a Edea, le había hecho una promesa a Cid. Traería a Mamá Ede de vuelta – viva. Menuda putada. No daba más que problemas en la academia y había suspendido el examen práctico incontables veces por culpa de su mal comportamiento y falta de disciplina. Joder, lo que daría por ser un alborotador y un rebelde con esta zorra en esos momentos._

_Pero no._

_Por una vez en su vida, acabaría con esto._

_Porque cinco altamente cualificados SeeDs – Squall, Zell, Quistis, Irvine y Selphie – habían fracasado en derrotar a la bruja. Seifer tendría que continuar con su misión encubierta. Ninguno era lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerla, y que Seifer se volviera a ayudarles no cambiaría nada. Era mejor permanecer con la madre poseída hasta que revelara más de sus planes. Algo se le ocurriría. De alguna forma liberaría a sus camaradas, aunque le creyeran un traidor._

_Se lo prometió a Cid._


	2. Vuelta a casa

**N/T **Agradecimientos a mi hermana, que me ha ayudado a corregir este capítulo :)

* * *

Squall estaba apoyado en la pared del ascensor cruzado de brazos, sin mirar nada en particular. Zell estaba con él en el ascensor, crujiéndose los dedos y silbando alguna canción.

"Por lo menos no le está dando puñetazos al aire"_._

El Director Cid había pedido que todos se reunieran en su oficina, pero nadie sabía realmente para qué. Por el amor de Hyne, hacía sólo tres días de su regreso y todos se sentían aún un poco indispuestos por culpa de la Compresión Temporal, por no mencionar exhaustos. Squall no había dormido tanto en su vida. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que vio una cama limpia y suave. ¿Fue en Esthar?

Los días en el Jardín transcurrieron con rapidez. Tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo. Laguna Loire en Esthar quería concederles medallas y reconocimiento internacional a todos por eliminar la causa de lo que ahora se consideraba la Segunda Guerra de la Bruja. Los periodistas de Balam se dejaban ver constantemente por el Jardín, sin invitación, para echar un vistazo a los "héroes" SeeD. Todos estaban ocupados reconstruyendo algunos de los restos dañados en la estructura del Jardín, y ahora que habían echado brusca, y literalmente, a patadas a los Shumi, Cid y Shu estaban intentando establecer fuentes de financiación monetaria alternativas.

"Otro día más", Squall suspiró.

Ya había cambios drásticos, de hecho. Mamá Ede estaba de vuelta pero permanecía escondida en el cuarto de Cid por el momento. Rinoa e Irvine eran ahora miembros extra de Balam y había que acomodar habitaciones para ellos. Todos habían ascendido, salvo Rinoa, y eran ahora los SeeDs con mayor rango del Jardín. A Quistis le ofrecieron un nuevo puesto como instructora y se rumoreaba que empezaría a colaborar con la Dra. Kadowaki en psicoterapia. Squall le echó un vistazo a Zell, que ansioso, estaba dando golpecitos con los pies, mordiéndose el labio y cruzando y descruzando los brazos.

"Debería ser él el primer paciente. Me gustaría ver cómo reacciona al descafeinado".

Por petición de Cid, todos tenían que pasar por evaluaciones mentales debido a lo ocurrido con la Compresión Temporal. Y los efectos de haber estado en el espacio exterior. Oh, y el desastre de la Lágrima de la Luna. La guerra civil entre Jardines. Luchar contra Seifer y la única madre que habían conocido…

Squall apartó los pensamientos de su cabeza. "No me puedo creer que saliéramos de una pieza". Volvió a mirar a Zell, quien ahora estaba cambiando el peso de una pierna a la otra, contrayendo y relajando los puños y moviendo la cabeza de atrás a adelante para relajarse, como preparándose para un partido de boxeo.

"Bueno… casi de una pieza_"._

Las puertas del ascensor sonaron y salieron al único pasillo que llevaba hasta la oficina del Director Cid. Selphie, Irvine y Quistis ya les estaban esperando.

-¡Tortugas! –sonrió Selphie.

-Lo siento –Zell se frotó la cabeza–, quería pillar algo de picar antes de venir. Aunque, no quedaban perritos calientes en la cafetería. Me he hecho el camino para nada.

-¿Alguna idea de por qué estamos aquí? –Squall miró a Quistis.

Quistis negó con la cabeza.

-Lo único que se me ocurre es que Cid quiere que hagamos las paces con Mamá Ede.

-Me pregunto si va a… reincorporarla… al Jardín –Irvine se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina–. Va a ser un poco raro.

-Sip –suspiró Selphie–. ¡Pero bueno! ¡No es culpa suya! ¡Estoy segura de que los estudiantes lo entenderán!

Zell e Irvine intercambiaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros. Quistis se acercó a la oficina de Cid y llamó ligeramente a la puerta.

-Pasad –se oyó tras la puerta.

Quistis abrió la puerta y todos pasaron adentro. Se alinearon obedientemente, uno al lado del otro, frente al escritorio de Cid y lo saludaron al unísono. Ya estaba sonriendo, con las manos entrelazadas. Shu estaba de pie junto a él.

-Descansen –les dijo. Los SeeDs obedecieron. Cid se quitó las gafas y se levantó lentamente–. Iré directo al grano. No hace falta que diga que vosotros cinco sois las fuerzas mercenarias más ejemplares y de élite que el mundo ha visto nunca. Más aún, de ahora en adelante deberéis dar ejemplo a los demás. Espero que os comportéis con aplomo, que tratéis al resto con el mayor respeto; Toda esta tontería sobre "héroes" no se os subirá a la cabeza, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron.

"Lo sabía", pensó Squall. Quiere reincorporar a Mamá Ede y tenemos que tratarla bien. "O eso, o nos asignará más tareas. ¿Por qué otra cosa iban a estar ellos aquí?"

-Todos sabemos que vuestra misión se salió de control tras el incidente de Timber, especialmente desde que la comunicación entre vosotros y la base de Balam era limitada –les recordó Cid con pesar–. Pero también quería recordaros que había otras fuerzas trabajando en la misión, fuerzas que estaban fuera de vuestro alcance y conocimiento. Alguien más ayudó al éxito de vuestra misión.

"¿De qué demonios está hablando? Estábamos allí. Todos sabemos lo que pasó. ¿O acaso intenta elaborar algún tipo de informe póstumo de accidente SeeD?"

-Antes de explicaros nada quizás sea mejor que lo veáis por vosotros mismos –Cid se giró hacia Shu y murmuró–. Déjale pasar.

Los SeeD intercambiaron miradas de confusión mientras Shu se aproximó y abrió una puerta lateral conectada a la oficina, que llevara probablemente a una sala de estar. Sin decir nada, hizo señas a alguien para que le siguiera, luego volvió a su sitio junto a Cid. Nada podría haberles preparado para lo que vino a continuación.

Seifer Almasy entró en la oficina, Hiperión envainada a su lado. No llevaba su habitual gabardina gris, en su lugar y sorprendentemente, vestía el negro y dorado uniforme SeeD. Había dos pequeñas hileras de lazos con diferentes colores colgando en la parte derecha de su pecho, indicando su rango SeeD. Tomó lugar junto a Shu y miró al frente hacia ellos, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qu-qué cojones pasa aquí? –gritó Zell apretando los puños– ¡¿Por qué va _vestido_ así?!

Selphie dio un paso atrás y dejó escapar un pequeño chillido. Irvine abrió la solapa de su gabardina, mostrando a Éxeter atada en el costado. Squall colocó la mano en la empuñadura de su sable-pistola automáticamente. Quistis permaneció absolutamente rígida y mantuvo la mirada fría e impasible.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Gallina –Seifer entrecerró los ojos.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR, CABRÓN! –le gritó Zell– ¡TRAIDOR!– dio un paso al frente pero Irvine y Quistis le sujetaron por los hombros.

_-¡Zell Dincht!_ –vociferó Cid, echándose hacia delante y dando un manotazo en el escritorio– ¡Ni se te ocurra usar ese lenguaje ni la violencia en mi oficina!

Zell apretó los dientes y levantó los puños.

-Pero… pero Director…

-Seifer Almasy no es un traidor –le interrumpió Cid–, aunque os hicieran creer lo contrario, él era, de hecho, parte de una operación encubierta para descubrir el paradero de la Bruja Edea y exponer sus planes para que el Jardín recabara información y poder actuar en consecuencia.

Los cinco SeeDs se quedaron mirando fijamente a Cid, como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco.

-Es imposible –Squall entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Nos atacó! –chilló Selphie.

-¡Casi nos _mata_! –grulló Zell.

-Nos encarceló y torturó a Squall –señaló Irvine.

Quistis permaneció en silencio. Seifer seguía con los brazos cruzados y mirándolos a todos, aburrido, aunque miró fijamente a Quistis. Ella no respondió a la mirada, seguía con la vista fría y fija puesta en Cid, como si estuviera esperando, inflexible, algún tipo de explicación.

"Al menos Trepe no se precipita a echarme a los perros. Por una vez".

-¡Fue él quien dirigió los misiles que destruyeron Trabia! –gritó Selphie.

-Amenazó con matar a Rinoa y se la entregó a Adel –añadió Irvine.

-Tomó el control del Jardín de Galbadia y atacó Balamb –escupió Zell.

Cid hizo un gesto con la mano, urgiéndoles a que se calmaran.

-Ya sé lo que ha hecho…

-Activó el Lunatic Pandora –espetó Irvine con enfado.

Squall miró a Seifer mientras los demás gritaban. Seifer se cruzó con su mirada y se la devolvió, pero sin dar pie a ninguna pelea.

- ¡Suficiente! – les interrumpió Shu –. El Director dice que Seifer no es un traidor. Y yo también puedo confirmarlo. Su condición como SeeD debía permanecer altamente confidencial hasta que su misión fuera completada, la cual era detener a Edea con éxito y recopilar información sobre la Bruja. Gracias a sus esfuerzos, el Dr. Odine en Esthar fue capaz de reunir suficiente conocimiento sobre Artemisa, a quien como resultado, habéis podido aniquilar exitosamente.

Los cinco SeeDs miraron a Shu sorprendidos. Hasta Seifer la miraba con la ceja levantada.

"El infierno debe de haberse congelado" –reflexionó–. "Shu me está salvando realmente el culo".

Shu tiene razón –habló Cid–. Aunque la misión encubierta no fue exactamente como lo planeamos, a la larga nos proporcionó la ventaja. Seifer ha hecho grandes sacrificios por todos nosotros.

"Aun así, apuesto mil a uno que disfrutó electrocutándome en la prisión del Distrito-D" –pensó Squall con amargura–. "Capullo".

-A ver… en resumen –Zell movió los pies–. ¿Nos está diciendo que Seifer estuvo fingiendo todo el tiempo? ¿Que todo lo que pasó… _se suponía_ que tenía que pasar? ¿Que… echó a Rinoa a Adel _por accidente_ y que provocó la Compresión Temporal también _por accidente_?

-Estoy justo aquí ¿sabes? –Seifer hizo una mueca– Me lo puedes preguntar a mí.

-No _se suponía_ que tuviera que ocurrir, Zell –intervino Cid, interrumpiendo otra posible explosión de Zell–. Más bien fue un efecto dominó que ni Seifer podía controlar. Mientras Artemisa tuviera control sobre Edea él tenía que seguirle el juego hasta finalmente liberarla.

-Nada de esto tiene sentido –interrumpió Squall en voz baja.

"_No jodas"_ Seifer le dio la razón amargamente. Sus ojos se fijaron en Quistis. Estaba mirando al suelo sin mover ni un músculo.

Cid asintió y suspiró.

-Lo sé. Es casi imposible de explicar. Me atrevería a decir que sería más fácil oír la historia del propio Seifer.

Seifer miró al Director. "Como tenga que darles una puñetera clase de historia contándoles mi pequeña excursión con la zorra de la Bruja psicópata, me largo".

Cid le devolvió la mirada.

-Aun así, visto que ya hemos sufrido - y hecho - tanto daño como para bastar toda una vida, os daré algo de espacio –Volvió a sentarse y los examinó a todos–. Tiempo para pensar, tiempo para asumir, y tiempo para sanar - acabáis de volver, así que os concedo una suspensión temporal.

Los SeeDs simplemente se le quedaron mirando, sus ojos se intercambiaban entre Cid, Seifer y Shu.

-Ni de coña es uno de los nuestros –siseó Zell.

-Por favor –se oyó otra voz que los sobresaltó. Había entrado a la habitación por la otra puerta, la del lado opuesto, que seguramente llevaba a un dormitorio-, Cid y Shu dicen la verdad. Seifer no traicionó al Jardín.

Los SeeDs se quedaron mudos ante su presencia. La gentil Mamá Ede caminó hasta la izquierda de Cid y los miró de frente, con los dedos entrecruzados en súplica. Vestía una falda negra sencilla que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y un jersey negro. Su pelo liso y oscuro le caía hasta la cintura y no iba maquillada. Lucía completamente diferente a la Edea que habían combatido hacía sólo unos meses.

-Seifer se quedó conmigo incluso cuando… cuando no era yo misma –añadió en voz baja-. Me ayudó a no ahogarme en mi propia desesperación. Por favor no penséis mal de él. Después de todo, sólo estaba cumpliendo con su deber.

Seifer evitó la mirada de Mamá Ede y miraba al suelo en su lugar, apretando la mandíbula. Incluso ahora, su presencia le ponía los pelos de punta. Quistis por fin lo miró y se dio cuenta de que de verdad se sentía incómodo.

Hubo una larga e incómoda pausa. Nadie sabía qué decir. Las acciones de Seifer habían sido justificadas por Cid, Edea e incluso Shu. ¿Cómo iban a rebatir eso? Pero aun así seguía siendo difícil, casi imposible, de creer. Sobre todo desde que fueron ellos los que habían sido el blanco del sable-pistola de Seifer y que tuvieron que escuchar toda esa estúpida retórica sobre ser un "Caballero". Por otra parte, Mamá Ede les atacó también y ella ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía por aquel entonces.

Todos estaban confundidos y al límite. Cid lo notó.

-Eso es todo por ahora –suspiró-. Sólo quería que conocierais la situación actual. Seifer Almasy es bienvenido en este Jardín y se le ha asignado un dormitorio SeeD, ya que fue ascendido el mismo día de vuestro examen práctico el verano pasado.

Squall entrecerró los ojos y examinó el rango SeeD de Seifer que llevaba prendido al abrigo con más atención.

"¿Nivel 26?"

Seifer le devolvió una mirada pétrea con la más pequeña de las sonrisillas.

"Así es, Leonhart. ¿Qué opinas?"

Hasta Zell estaba demasiado confuso como para hablar. Abría y cerraba la boca protestando en silencio, como un pez fuera del agua.

-Tratadle con respeto y como a un igual –les advirtió Cid en tono serio-. Todos vosotros sois SeeDs, por lo tanto, sois hermanos y hermanas. Si oigo que perturbáis esta paz peleándoos los unos con los otros, no tendré más remedio que degradaros el rango SeeD. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

Todos se pusieron firmes y respondieron al unísono.

-Sí, señor.

-Eso va por ti también, Seifer –Cid giró la cabeza hacia él.

Seifer sonrió abiertamente pero también se enderezó y miró al frente.

-Sí, Director.

Los cinco SeeD miraron a Seifer impresionados. ¿Acababa de obedecer una orden?

-Ahora sí que estoy alucinando –murmuró Irvine.

-Podéis marcharos –Cid volvió a sentarse en su asiento y se quitó las gafas, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz-. Ahora, _por favor_, sed civilizados y evitad cualquier comportamiento inmaduro. Me gustaría que este Jardín volviera a la normalidad lo antes posible.

"Con Seifer de vuelta, será de todo menos normal" pensó Squall.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para marcharse. Shu y Seifer permanecieron, y Mamá Ede volvió lentamente a la habitación para estar sola.

-Yo diría que ha ido bien –refunfuñó Seifer.

-Extremadamente. Me sorprende que no te mataran al instante –respondió Shu.

-¿Decepcionada?

-Un poco.

-Vosotros dos –suspiró Cid–, también podéis marcharos. Me gustaría hablar con la señorita Trepe a solas.

Quistis, que había sido la última en llegar a la puerta, paró en seco y se dio la vuelta al oír el sonido de su nombre.

-¿Señor?

-Quistis, sólo un momento, si no te importa.

Quistis volvió a colocarse frente al escritorio, mirando cualquier punto de la mesa de Cid y evitando el contacto visual con Seifer, quien se le había quedado mirando todo el tiempo mientras pasaba a su lado y seguía a Shu fuera del despacho. Cuando se cerró la puerta, tomó aire profundamente y lo exhaló con lentitud, como si por fin tuviera espacio para respirar. Sus ojos volvieron a Cid, quien la observaba.

-No has dicho una palabra en protesta por el regreso de Seifer –apuntó él en voz baja.

-Quería oír los argumentos de todas las partes, señor –respondió ella.

-¿Y…?

-¿Y… qué, señor?

-Me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre el tema.

-Señor, mi opinión es irrelevante…

-A pesar de las apariencias, Quistis, creo que tú estabas más cerca de Seifer que ningún otro desde el orfanato. Por supuesto, habéis tenido vuestra ración de riñas, pero nadie se ha preocupado de verdad en conocerle más de lo que tú has hecho.

Quistis casi resopla en alto. "Sólo porque se empeñaba en molestarme cada vez que tenía ocasión".

-Por lo tanto –continuó Cid con suavidad–, valoro muchísimo tu opinión. Simplemente quiero estimar tu reacción de acuerdo a la noticia de que, de hecho, Seifer Almasy estaba haciendo su trabajo durante todo este tiempo.

Quistis se lamió el labio y titubeó. ¿Qué podía decir ella? La cabeza le había estado dando vueltas desde el momento en que Seifer entró en la habitación.

-Le hizo daño a mucha gente inocente, Director –contestó al final–, incluidos nosotros. ¿Cómo podemos creer que estaba haciendo su trabajo? Dirigió aquellos misiles contra Balam y Trabia…

-Él no fijó los objetivos –le recordó Cid–, la Bruja lo hizo.

-Pero… pero… -Quistis sacudió la cabeza– ¡cientos _murieron_!

-¿No crees que esas muertes pesarán en la consciencia de Seifer en cada momento de su vida? –le preguntó Cid con amabilidad–. ¿No crees que si hubiera ido contra sus órdenes para parar la embestida de la Bruja, cientos más habrían muerto? Él solo no podía derrotarla. Seifer era consciente. Sabía que si vosotros no podíais hacerlo, él tampoco, así que tuvo que seguir fingiendo para ponerle fin a la tiranía de la Bruja. Si hay que culpar a alguien, ese soy yo. Fui yo quien metió a Seifer en todo esto. También os puse a todos vosotros en peligro.

Era una lógica retorcida, pero lógica al fin y al cabo. El Director sabía que Quistis siempre escuchaba a la lógica. Mirándolo en perspectiva, Quistis empezaba a entender la postura de Cid. Nadie se había parado a pensar en lo que Seifer tuvo que decir al respecto. Había viajado al infierno y vuelta para salvarles el culo a todos. ¿Le importaba a alguien? Se quedó mirando al suelo, de repente recordó los gritos de Rinoa y la sangre de Squall.

_-Llévatelos –había dicho Edea._

_-¡Squall! ¡Squall! –gritaba Zell, histérico, dando puñetazos a los soldados de Galbadia y acudiendo a toda prisa a ayudar a su amigo–. ¡Hyne, está sangrando por todas partes! ¡DEJADME EN PAZ! ¡SOLTADME!_

_Rinoa gritaba y gritaba mientras dos soldados galbadianos se la llevaban a rastras._

_-¡Aguanta ahí, compañero! –gritó Irvine–. __¡Squall! ¿Squall, puedes oirnos?_

_-¡Squall! __¡Noooo! –los gritos de Selphie hacían eco con los de Rinoa, hasta fundirse en un ruido espeluznante sin ningún sentido. Se echó adelante para intentar curarle, pero unos soldados le agarraron las muñecas y le pusieron unas esposas anti-magia._

_Era como si todo ocurriera a cámara lenta. Los gritos y chillidos de todos hacían eco en la noche oscura y el mundo había empezado a balancearse. Quistis observó a su camarada caído horrorizada y estaba a punto de dar un paso al frente cuando unas manos pesadas y enguantadas le agarraron por los hombros para llevársela. Miró a Edea, quien aún estaba sobre la carroza del desfile, sonriendo con maldad, y luego a Seifer, parecía enfermo._

_Seifer…_

_Aún estaba en el suelo, magullado y con moratones por la pelea. Le sangraba un corte en la mejilla y tenía marcas de quemaduras y hollín en la cara y la gabardina. Estaba apoyado sobre los codos, mirando fijamente la escena frente a ellos, pero él no parecía satisfecho de verles así como Edea. En lugar de eso, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca torcida en un gesto de enfado. Quistis se apartó bruscamente de los guardias y dio un paso adelante._

_¡Seifer…!_

_Seifer miró la espalda de Edea, odio puro parpadeando en sus ojos verdes. Agarró Hiperión con fuerzas renovadas y se levantó con lentitud, gesticulando de dolor._

_Edea empezó a reírse de ellos, la espantosa carcajada resonaba en el aire, llenándoles la cabeza con un abrumador sentimiento de miedo y terror. Quistis estaba inclinada cubriéndose los oídos, pero unos soldados galbadianos le tiraron de los brazos hacia atrás para esposarla._

_Quistis jadeó y al final consiguió gritar su nombre._

_-¡Seifer!_

_Él miró hacia ella y su odio se deshizo en algo más. No sabría decir qué. Sostuvieron la mirada mientras a ella se la llevaban a la fuerza. Quistis, en lugar de despreciarle como ella pensó que haría, y en vez de amenazarle gritando, las palabras no le salieron y simplemente le rogó. Le rogó con la mirada._

_Sálvanos._

_Seifer parpadeó y de repente su expresión se volvió neutral. Alzó la palma de su mano y el cuerpo de Squall empezó a brillar. Inmediatamente, Edea se giró y lo golpeó._

_-¡Imbécil! –gritó– ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Idiota, muchacho idiota!_

_-Lo quiero vivo –le contestó con un gruñido– ¡Lo quiero vivo para poder torturarlo yo mismo!_

_El gruñido de Edea se convirtió en una sonrisa sádica._

_-Muy bien, mi Caballero. Haz lo que te plazca con él. Averigua cuál es el verdadero propósito de los SeeDs. Tortúralos a todos._

_Seifer volvió para mirar a Quistis, quien ahora estaba horrorizada ante la conversación._

_-Sí, Edea._

"Pero no lo hizo. No nos torturó a ninguno. Encontramos a Squall desmayado en la prisión, pero un Mumba se había encargado de cuidarle. ¿Por qué iba Seifer a dejar a un Mumba, de entre todas las criaturas, con Squall si de verdad lo quería muerto? Y conseguimos escapar relativamente fácil. Dudo que Seifer dejara eso también al azar si de verdad hubiese estado en nuestra contra.

Quistis le echó un vistazo a Cid y supo que él tenía razón. Seifer no era un traidor. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Sí, Quistis –Cid asintió con la cabeza mientras veía cómo la comprensión surtía efecto.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijo, Director?

-Si lo hubierais sabido os habríais contenido con él. La Bruja seguramente se habría dado cuenta de ello. Por eso, y porque no podía arriesgar que ninguno de vosotros descubriera su tapadera. Zell ya reveló bastante en la estación emisora de Timber, desgraciadamente. Por suerte, Seifer tiene un asombroso don para amoldar las cosas en su beneficio.

"Eso es quedarse corto", pensó Quistis.

-¡Pero todos le odiábamos! ¡Los estudiantes de Balam aún le odian! ¡Medio mundo sigue creyendo que es un traidor!

-Entonces debemos defenderle, ¿no crees? –respondió Cid con una pequeña sonrisa.

Quistis permaneció en silencio.

-En el momento adecuado, sus opiniones sobre él cambiarán –le aseguró Cid–, Todos están aún recuperándose del impacto de la Segunda Guerra de la Bruja, Quistis. Ya lo estoy pasando mal convenciendo a los Jardines de Trabia y Galbadia de que Edea ya no es una amenaza. El Presidente Loire está haciendo todo lo posible por su parte. Sin embargo, debemos mantenernos inactivos por el momento. Confío en ti, Shu, y Squall para mantener la situación bajo control. Cuando los estudiantes vean a Seifer deambulando por el Jardín, seguro que empezarán a extenderse rumores.

Quistis tragó saliva y asintió.

-Sí, Director.

-Quiero hablar contigo de algo más –Cid abrió una agenda y buscó entre las páginas–. Ya que has sido ascendida para instruir a los estudiantes en sus cursos de preparación SeeD, ¿también has aceptado asistir a la Dra. Kadowaki con las evaluaciones mentales?

Quistis asintió.

Cid sonrió.

-No confío en nadie más para hacer un trabajo más perfecto.

-La Dra. Kadowaki tiene que psicoanalizarme primero a mí –puntualizó Quistis–. Todos hemos pasado por… mmm… mucho.

-Por supuesto –respondió Cid–. Pero hay un estudiante en especial con el que me gustaría que trabajaras. Creo que todo irá mucho más fluido que si la Dra. Kadowaki tratara de encargarse de él ella misma.

Inmediatamente, a Quistis se le hizo un nudo el estómago y la invadió un terror absoluto.

"No digas quien pienso que vas a decir"

-Me gustaría que analizaras a Seifer Almasy.

"Mierda. Joder. No. Cualquiera menos él. Ese tío no tiene arreglo.

-Discúlpeme, Director –respondió con voz calmada y firme–, pero después de todo por lo que ha pasado Seifer, ¿No sería mejor que lo haga la Dra. Kadowaki?

-No creo que Seifer responda con ella, para ser honestos –respondió Cid con aire despreocupado–. Él necesita hablar con alguien que estuviera allí. Necesita relacionarse con alguien más que también pasara por la misma situación que él.

-Con el debido respeto, señor, estábamos en lados opuestos de la situación. "Ha intentado atravesarme el cuerpo con un sable-espada", pensó Quistis resentida. "Lo he golpeado con hechizos Electro+ e Hielo+. Sí, seguro. Estará encantado de hablar conmigo. Especialmente desde que éramos nosotros quienes le atacábamos a él. Al menos él fingía.

-No digas tonterías. Estabais en el mismo lado, Quistis; sólo que no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Quistis se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco.

-No te preocupes –rió Cid–. Considéralo un reto.

"Dame a Artemisa", Quistis apretó los dientes. "Dame a Gryphus. Pero no me des a Seifer. Al menos conseguí matar a los otros dos.

-Una vez finalizada tu propia evaluación con la Dra. Kadowaki, sitúate, relájate un poco, y después puedes evaluar a Seifer –dijo Cid a la vez que anotaba algo en una página de la agenda–. ¿Supongo que tu visita con la Dra. Kadowaki tomará un par de semanas?

-Probablemente –admitió Quistis–. Puede que más, puede que menos.

"Depende de lo mal que esté de la cabeza con todo esto".

-Te doy un mes –asintió Cid –. Así, Seifer será capaz de asentarse también. Necesita tiempo para adaptarse, seguro. Después, sin embargo, tienes que informarme cada semana sobre su condición. Si tienes tiempo para evaluar a otros estudiantes entre visita y visita, eres libre de hacerlo. Y no olvides revisarte con la doctora de vez en cuando.

Quistis volvió a asentir.

-Sí, señor.

Cid asintió.

-Muy bien, Quistis. Tengo fe en ti. Ahora, asegúrate de descansar. Te lo has ganado.

Quistis asintió y se giró para dejar la habitación, preguntándose si al final no había mordido más de lo que podía tragar.


	3. La misión

**N/T****:** Vaya, este ha tardado bastante, lo siento mucho. He estado terriblemente ocupada, pero ya está aquí =) Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, que es bastante largo... ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

"_**Now the day has come, we are forsaken**_

_**There's no time anymore**_

_**Life will pass us by, we are forsaken**_

_**We're the last of our kind…"**_

"_Forsaken_" de Within Temptation

* * *

_-Seifer –empezó Cid-, sé que este_ _no es el mejor momento, pero tengo algo inusual que pedirte._

_Seifer se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco._

_-A ver que adivine… tengo que repetir el examen SeeD por enésima vez y si vuelvo a suspender me toca limpiar los putos retretes..._

_-Por favor no uses ese lenguaje en mi oficina, Seifer._

_A Cid no se le conocía por levantar la voz. Sin embargo, tenía una habilidad para cambiar el tono que funcionaba igual de bien, incluso con Seifer. Bastaba para cerrarle el pico._

_-Quistis y Shu me han entregado hoy sus informes, y aunque había unanimidad para no concederte el rango SeeD, he repasado tus progresos minuciosamente y he llegado a la conclusión de que sólo hay una cosa que pueda hacer contigo._

"_Genial", pensó Seifer. "Al final me va a poner de patitas en la calle. Se acabó. He llegado demasiado lejos, al final se ha hartado y va a echarme. Menos mal que era un padre comprensivo"._

_-Voy a ascenderte a SeeD, Seifer._

_Seifer frunció el ceño y parpadeó, no estaba seguro de haber oído bien._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Tu conducta y autocontrol necesitan algo de trabajo, pero por ahora, no serán problema para la misión a la que estoy a punto de enviarte._

_Seifer sonrió burlón y sacudió la cabeza._

_-Lo siento, Director, me ha parecido oír que usted…_

_-Has oído correctamente, Seifer. Eres un SeeD, felicidades._

_Seifer se lo quedó mirando. Cid le devolvió la mirada con aspecto sombrío y asintió. Después de todos los exámenes SeeD que había hecho, ¿qué tenía este de especial para haber conseguido el ascenso a SeeD…?_

_-Hoy en Dollet, has desobedecido una orden directa de retirada y has seguido investigando la razón por la que los soldados de Galbadia ocupaban el lugar –Cid cogió un portapapeles y se puso las gafas, leyendo el informe._

_Seifer puso las manos detrás de la espalda y miró al suelo._

_-Sí, señor._

_-Tú, junto con Squall, Zell, y Selphie aseguráis que Galbadia ha activado un enorme satélite capaz de transmitir algún tipo de señal desde las montañas de Dollet._

"_¿Quién coño es Selphie? ¿La mensajera?"_

_-Sí, señor._

_-De no haber sido por tu descarada indiferencia hacia las órdenes, no habríamos sabido nada acerca del satélite._

_Seifer miró a Cid._

_-Eh… ¿sí, señor?_

_-Aun así, como capitán asignado, dejaste solo a tu equipo para investigar por tu cuenta, ¿me equivoco?_

_Seifer volvió a mirar abajo._

_-No, señor._

_Cid dejó el portapapeles en el escritorio, se apoyó en el borde, se quitó las gafas, y suspiró._

_-Sé que te gusta trabajar solo, Seifer. Y sé, quizá más que la mayoría, que crees que apoyarte en los demás sólo hará que te maten, y que prefieres confiar en tus propios instintos antes que confiar en el juicio de otros._

"_Si tuviera que confiar en el Mocoso y su juicio me rebanaría el bazo con Hiperión"._

_-También sé que has ido contra del protocolo SeeD que recomienda el uso auxiliar de un GF –continuó Cid-. Llevas todos estos años practicando tus tácticas de combate sin un Guardián de la Fuerza._

_-Sí, señor._

_Por fin Cid asomó una sonrisa._

_-Y te has vuelto bastante bueno por cuenta propia._

_Seifer movió los pies, no muy seguro de cómo responder. En una situación normal disfrutaría con el cumplido, pero sabía que había una razón para su ascenso, y quería que Cid fuera directo al grano. "¿Por qué coño estoy aquí?"_

_-Autosuficiencia, seguridad en ti mismo, un sentido innato para investigar asuntos por tu cuenta… -Cid empezó a caminar de un lado para otro frente al escritorio-. También posees la mayor parte de tus recuerdos, lo que es crucial. Los GF residen en una parte del cerebro que normalmente ocupan memorias del pasado…_

_Se acordó de Quistis mencionando todas las ventajas e inconvenientes del ser "anfitrión" de un GF, como se le llamaba, en clase. Por supuesto, obtener un GF significaba mayores estadísticas físicas y mentales, pero el precio eran las memorias del anfitrión. Si una persona hospedaba un GF durante un período de tiempo prolongado al final se olvidaría de todo. "Una de las razones por las que nunca tuve uno" –pensó Seifer-. "Se apropian de tu cerebro. Preferiría que no me lavara el cerebro una especie de animal mágico"._

_-Dice Quistis que eres excepcionalmente inteligente y espabilado, si tan solo obedecieras las normas…_

"_¿Quistis ha dicho que soy inteligente?"_

_-…y sobretodo, que trabajas fenomenal en solitario –añadió Cid-. Seifer, te necesito exactamente por todas estas razones._

_-¿Señor?_

_-Será muy peligroso, Seifer. No contarás con ninguna ayuda hasta que estime necesario enviar fuerzas SeeD adicionales._

_Seifer asintió de nuevo, aunque se le estaba empezando a formar un nudo en el estómago. Todo esto estaba siendo un poco repentino e imprevisto. ¿En qué cojones se había metido?_

_Cid asintió y caminó alrededor del escritorio para volver a su asiento._

_-Muy bien… ahora te contaré los detalles. Puedes descansar._

_Seifer no había estado firme, para empezar, pero se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos._

_-Seifer… ¿recuerdas el orfanato de la playa?_

"_¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?"_

_Asintió._

_-¿Y te acuerdas de Mamá Ede… mi esposa, Edea?_

_Seifer volvió a asentir y automáticamente miró a su alrededor. Hablando de… ¿dónde estaba?_

_-No está aquí –suspiró Cid, leyendo su expresión-. Está…_

_Seifer miró a Cid, pero parecía incómodo hasta para dar detalles._

_Tras una larga pausa, Cid se aclaró la garganta._

_-Voy a enviar un equipo de SeeDs a Timber. Activaron la torre de comunicaciones de Dollet por alguna razón, y creo que sólo Vinzer Deling, el presidente de Galbadia, sabe cuál es. La información reunida por los Jardines de Balam y Galbadia sugiere que planean anunciar algo desde la estación de Timber, la única estación capaz de enviar y recibir señales lo suficientemente potentes como para ser retransmitidas a todo el mundo, acoplándolas con el satélite en Dollet por transmisión de ondas de radio._

_-¿Anunciar qué, señor?_

_Cid entrecruzó las manos._

_-Inteligencia, del Jardín de Galbadia, me dice que el presidente se ha… apartado… de su posición regular. Está reuniendo al ejército de Galbadia para algo, y ni siquiera los Jardines saben por qué. Se cree que está siendo influenciado por una fuerza externa. No sabemos cuál es el anuncio, pero especulamos que tendrá algo que ver con esta nueva influencia._

_Seifer parpadeó y entrecerró los ojos._

_-¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Mamá Ede y el orfanato? ¿Por qué me lo ha preguntado?_

_Cid suspiró y agachó la cabeza._

_-Edea ha… sido una bruja durante mucho tiempo, Seifer. Tiene habilidades especiales que ninguno de nosotros termina de entender, es una de las razones por las que decidió vivir aquí de forma aislada._

"_¿Va-le…?"_

_Seifer recordó haber visto a Mamá Ede aquí y allá. Siempre estaba en el Jardín, pero nunca transitaba por ahí mucho. Él sólo pensaba que se estaba haciendo mayor y no tenía la energía para andar con una tonelada de mercenarios adolescentes. Aunque, sólo eran especulaciones suyas._

_-Todavía no lo entiendo, señor._

_Había oído hablar de Adel en clase, y sobre la Guerra de la Bruja. Al parecer, esa zorra estaba mal de la cabeza. Ahora era un trozo de hielo flotando en el espacio, custodiada por Esthar, o alguna mierda de esas. ¿Significaba eso que Edea tenía el potencial de convertirse en alguien como Adel? No creía. Jamás le había levantado la mano a ninguno de sus niños. Demonios, si apenas levantaba la voz. Quizá alguna que otra vez chasqueara los dedos para encender un fuego, pero Seifer dudaba seriamente que…_

_-Creemos que está utilizando sus poderes con el presidente para influir sobre su poder militar –respondió Cid sombríamente._

"_¿Qué?"_

_Algo se congeló en el pecho de Seifer._

_-¿Que ella ha hecho… qué?_

_-Se fue hace meses, sin mi conocimiento, la he estado buscando desde entonces. En el fondo, tenía miedo de que esto pudiera suceder… pero… ahora que ha ocurrido…_

"_¿Mamá Ede se ha ido?"_

_-¿Qué está diciendo, Director? –Seifer dio un paso al frente- ¿Que está tratando de usar el ejército de Galbadia? ¿Para qué?_

_Cid parecía entristecido._

_-Es lo que tratamos de averiguar. Pero cualquiera que sea la razón, no puede ser buena. Ya han asesinado ciudadanos inocentes en Dollet para activar la torre de comunicaciones._

_Seifer torció el labio en un gesto de confusión._

_-Esto no tiene sentido._

_-Sé que Edea no es ella misma –explicó Cid rápidamente-. No haría algo así conscientemente. Otra fuerza está actuando sobre ella y ahora no posee total control de sus poderes._

'_Durante la Guerra de la Bruja, Adel se transformó físicamente en un monstruo horroroso debido a su sumisión voluntaria hacia una fuerza mayor que se cree que proviene de una Bruja capaz de viajar a través del tiempo', había explicado Quistis en clase. 'Las palabras del Dr. Odine, hasta hoy, se toman en serio. Aunque Adel permanece recluída en las instalaciones más seguras existentes y construidas basándose en las investigaciones de Odine, aún no sabemos si es ella la verdadera responsable de todo el caos causado o si todo se debió a una fuerza que podría volver en cualquier momento._

"_Hyne", pensó Seifer. "Tiene a Mamá Ede"._

_-Así que necesita que vaya fuera y averigüe qué es lo pretende –dijo Seifer._

_-Sí –asintió Cid-. El equipo SeeD que pretendo enviar a Timber se encargará de Deling. Necesito que te mantengas en la sombra y permanezcas escondido hasta que aparezca Edea. Tu misión es averiguar cuál es su objetivo y traerla aquí – sana y salva – si puedes._

_Seifer asintió._

_-No será fácil –añadió Cid-. Es muy probable que estemos al borde de una Segunda Guerra de la Bruja, Seifer._

_Seifer apretó la mandíbula y permaneció en silencio._

_-Si no es posible traer a Mamá Ede sin comprometer la seguridad del Jardín, entonces tendrás que, de alguna forma, penetrar en sus defensas y continuar recabando información. No me importa cómo lo hagas – utiliza cualquier medio necesario. Síguela, finge que eres su aliado; quién sabe, puede que subconscientemente te tome bajo su protección ya que eres uno de sus niños originales._

_Esa última frase le llamó la atención. Seifer miró al frente y no respondió._

_-Esta misión es extremadamente peligrosa, Seifer –repitió Cid.- Podría morir gente inocente. Te verás obligado a luchar contra tus aliados. Utiliza tu instinto y mide la situación en consecuencia; intenta no herir a nadie, pero…_

_-Tengo que ser uno de los chicos malos –Seifer terminó la frase con amargura._

_Cid asintió._

_-Sí, así es._

_Seifer se encogió de hombros._

_-Supongo que no sería la primera vez._

_Cid se levantó y parecía arrepentido._

_-Créeme Seifer, me duele decir esto. Eres como un hijo para mí. Todos sois hijos míos. Pero tú das el perfil. Eres el único que puede traer a Edea de vuelta._

_Seifer miró al suelo y asintió. Cid y Edea Kramer eran las dos personas más parecidas a un padre y una madre que había tenido. Incluso ahora, casi todo el tiempo seguía siendo un mierdecilla desagradecido, y aun así le aguantaban sus gilipolleces._

_-Prométeme que lo intentarás, hijo –Cid rodeó el escritorio y puso las manos sobre los hombros de Seifer-. Prométeme que intentarás traerla de vuelta. Daría lo que fuera para volver a tener a mi familia unida._

"_Y yo", pensó Seifer. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la triste mirada de Cid._

_-De acuerdo. Lo haré. Lo prometo._

_Cid asintió y suspiró._

_-Bien, entonces… -Se dio la vuelta y recogió un trozo de papel de su escritorio, pasándoselo a Seifer._

_-Puedes echar un vistazo a esto antes de que queme tus papeles y mande eliminar tus documentos del disco duro._

_Seifer miró a Cid con curiosidad y agarró el papel._

_**Informe de Graduación SeeD: **__Seifer Almasy_

_**Conducta: **__30_

_**Juicio: **__50_

_**Ataque: **__100_

_**Espíritu: **__80_

_**Actitud: **__50_

_**Rango SeeD:**__ 13_

_-No recibirás el salario semanal por razones obvias –explicó Cid-. Podrían rastrearlo hasta el Jardín, con el que no tendrás ninguna relación desde el momento en el que salgas de este complejo._

_-El rango SeeD no se corresponde con la puntuación –observó Seifer._

_-No –asintió Cid-. Pero eres quien tiene el rango SeeD más alto en el sistema aparte de Quistis y Shu, simplemente porque has estado en más exámenes prácticos que nadie, tienes más experiencia, y estás a punto de embarcarte en la misión más dura que jamás haya asignado a un SeeD. Imaginé que sería lo justo._

"_Por favor, Cid, para, me estoy sonrojando"._

_-Tampoco es que importe –murmuró Seifer-. De todas formas nadie lo sabrá._

_-Yo sí –le recordó Cid con suavidad, tomando el papel y sosteniéndolo sobre una vela que había en el escritorio. La hoja prendió fuego y la dejó flotar hasta el suelo con delicadeza, hasta que todo lo que quedó de ella fueron ardientes cenizas negras._

_-Tu misión empieza inmediatamente. Mañana por la mañana irás al aula de castigo, como si atendieras un castigo normal, y esperarás instrucciones. Sabrás cuando irte cuando tengas noticias sobre la misión en Timber. Esa será tu señal. Un SeeD te pasará gil suficiente para un ticket de tren, úsalo para coger el siguiente a Timber. Después, está en tus manos._

_-¿Cómo sabré cómo contactar con usted? –preguntó Seifer._

_-SeeD contactará contigo –respondió Cid-. Mandaré mensajeros que se pongan en contacto contigo cuando sea posible. No intentes contactar con nosotros, sería demasiado arriesgado. Recuerda; usa tu juicio y haz lo que tengas que hacer._

_Seifer asintió._

_Y recuerda, Seifer… ni una palabra a nadie. Eres simpatizante de Galbadia… un traidor para el Jardín…_

_Seifer apretó los dientes y asintió de nuevo._

_-No falles esta misión, Seifer –Sus palabras pesaban y su tono era serio. Por una vez, Seifer se las tomó a pecho. Sabía lo que pasaría si fracasaba. Estaría muerto._

_Seifer se quedó rígido, con la vista fijada al frente._

_-… estoy muy orgulloso de ti –dijo Cid finalmente con la voz cansada._

_Seifer lo miró y se puso firme, saludando al Director por primera vez en su vida como SeeD._

_-Gracias, señor._

_Cid asintió abatido y se dio la vuelta, aguantándose las lágrimas._

_-Eso es todo. Puedes irte._


End file.
